The new kid
by Phoeberules
Summary: What happens when the hottest guy Hermione has ever seen comes to Hogwarts? I suck at summaries, just read it. pls!R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic, rated for some language (which I don't even know if I will put)

"Hey y'all!" Hermione said, walking into the Gryffindor Common room. She had just woken up and was talking to Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron looked at each other, puzzled. Hermione hadn't been so happy since their last test. Typical, since Dean had dumped her right after the test.

"Mione, what happened? I mean, why are you so happy?" Ron asked Hermione, noticing that Harry, usually the first to speak, still hadn't found his tongue.

"McGonagall told me that we have a new student who is coming from Itatranons, the magic school for Italians. She showed me a picture of him, and he is _soooooooo_ cute! She said that his family had just moved here from Italy, and he is half Italian. His name is… um… ah… Joseph… uh… Joseph-Javanavich…uh… Joseph-Javanavich-Javanavana Javanasholf. Yeah, that's it! Joseph-Javanavich-Javanavana Javanasholf! He is joining our house!" Hermione said, jumping from happiness. Ron looked upset. Everyone knew that he liked Hermione since their first year.

"I'm happy for you Hermione, but who said he's not gonna' be a Malfoy Boy? I mean, I don't want to ruin your happiness or anything, it's just you know, a question. Hu, hu," Harry laughed nervously. 'Mione might explode, Mione might explode,' He kept repeating in his head.

"You guys have never had an extreme crush on someone you don't know, or who doesn't know you like them, have you?" Hermione said, frowning. Ron blushed, he _had_ a crush on the girl who was saying that to him. Fortunately, Hermione just turned on her heel and walked to the portrait door.

"Are you useless asswholes coming for breakfast?" Hermione said, waiting, without turning her back.


	2. Meeting JosephJavanavichJavanavana Javan...

A/N: I forgot to say this when I posted the story, but this story is also a romance. (no duh!)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student here at Hogwarts, and he will be joining Gryffindor house. Is there something wrong, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall told all of the kids in Gryffindor and Slytherrin. Hermione had been jumping as if she were a trampoline. Everyone looked at Hermione.

"Nope, nothing at all, nothing at all," Hermione said in a sing-song voice. Ron and Harry looked at each other in a knowing way. They both knew that Hermione was waiting for when McGonagall brought Joseph-Javanavich-Javanavana Javanasholf into the room so that she could see him up close.

"Okay, know, this boy is half Italian, and his name is very long, His first name is Joseph-Javanavich-Javanavana and his last name is Javanasholf. He requested that everyone called him Gabe, as most people call him." Malfoy snickered when he heard 'Gabe's' name, and Hermione glared at him. 'If only Malfoy saw him, and was a girl' she thought.

"Gabe, you may enter now," McGonagall said. Hermione took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, opening them when she thought she could handle what she would soon see. She couldn't handle it. He was too hott! He was just so _cute!_ It wasn't even funny.

He had a mullet, and he wore a hat. You could see his baggy jeans underneath his robes. He didn't have a zit on his face. A/N: u can c that I'm very bad at descriptions.

All of the girls gasped with pleasure when they saw him. He smiled at everyone, and said, without a hint of an accent, "Hi guys," all of the girls felt like dying when they heard his voice. He made a fist and hit his chest with it twice, then put up the peace sign, the way that everyone who's 'cool' does it these days.

"What's the big deal, he's just a guy," Ron said, offended at the fact that Hermione didn't like him, but liked that lady's man that was in front of him.

"Ronald Weasley, that is not the way to welcome Gabe to Hogwarts! Apologize, right now!" McGonagall said, furious at Ron.

"Wow, Professor, it's cool, I get that a lot," Gabe said. McGonagall frowned, and said "You may take your seat, Gabriel Veggas. I suppose that is the name that you will be going by?" McGonagall said, looking at a piece of paper in her hand.

"Yeah, thanks, Prof," Gabe said taking his hat of and shaking his hair, then replacing his hat.

"That will be Professor to you, Mister," McGonagall said coolly.

A/N: so what do ya think? please no flamers, but if you have to i guess you will.  
Please review!


End file.
